U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,848 B2 discloses a blank of zirconium dioxide that is used for the preparation of a tooth replacement and comprises a number of layers of different chemical compositions. The individual layers thereby have different percentages of yttrium oxide.
A body of zirconium dioxide exhibits a decrease or increase in chromacity along a straight line in the L*a*b* color space (US 2014/0328746 A1).
A blank of zirconium dioxide for the preparation of dental objects in accordance with WO 2014/062375 A1 has at least two material regions which have different percentages of tetragonal and cubic crystal phases, wherein in one of the regions the quotient is greater than 1 and in the other region the quotient is lower than 1.
EP 2 371 344 A1 relates to a ceramic body which is enriched with a stabilizing agent from the surface to a desired depth.
Zirconium dioxide is used as a ceramic material to produce dental restorations. A framework can be milled, for example, from a blank of zirconium dioxide and can then be sintered. In the following processing stages, a veneer is applied manually to the framework, wherein at least one incisor material is applied and fused. All of these process measures are time-consuming and moreover do not ensure that the dental restoration will meet the requirements.